1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic case for containing an oily or watery tint-care cosmetic, more particularly, to a cosmetic case having a content transmitting path to a nozzle tip for discharging a cosmetic contained in a container and for rubbing the discharged cosmetic to a desired portion of the skin. The nozzle tip may be closed or opened in accordance with covering or uncovering of a cap, which also protects the nozzle tip from being loosened when dispensing the cosmetic.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of skin protection of beauty, ladies usually makeup with a tint-care cosmetic such as foundation, lipstick/lip gloss, eye cream, eye gel, ball touch, concealer, etc, after makeup with a skin-care cosmetic.
Not only appropriate structure of a container for maintaining the tint-care cosmetic differs from each other according to the usage and the component of the tint-care cosmetic but also the way how to makeup differs from each other according to the structure of the container.
There is one type of tint-care cosmetic for which a separate instrument for example, a powder puff, is used to makeup while there is another type which is contained in a container, is discharged through a nozzle and then rubbed on a desired portion of the skin by using the nozzle tip to makeup.
For example, tint-care cosmetics that are rubbed on a desired portion of the skin to makeup include lipstick, lip gloss, foundation, eye cream, etc, can be referred to.
Because those tint-care cosmetics are of oily gel type, it is possible to makeup by rubbing discharged tint-care cosmetic through the nozzle tip on the skin directly. Also because the discharged tint-care cosmetic is rubbed on the skin when performing makeup, not only it can permeate through the skin easily but also an effective makeup can be performed even with a small amount.
Because those tint-care cosmetic to be rubbed on the skin when makeup, including lipstick, lip gloss, ball touch, foundation, eye cream, eye gel, etc, are of oily gel type, it is preferable to prevent oil component from evaporating and to prevent the contained tint-care cosmetic in the container from contacting with the air.
In a conventional tube-type cosmetic case that discharges an oily gel-type tint-care cosmetic through a nozzle tip, a switching pole which is provided at the inside bottom portion of a cap is inserted into a discharging hole of the nozzle tip so that the content is blocked from being contacted with the air and an oily component of the content is blocked from being evaporated.
However, in such a conventional tube-type cosmetic case the switching pole may be bent and break if the pole is not aligned properly and inserted into the discharging hole when putting the cap on.
If the switching pole, which is provided at the inside bottom of the cap, is broken, it becomes impossible to block the discharging hole. Thus, air can be introduced into the container where the tint-care cosmetic is contained so that the tint-care cosmetic becomes hardened because the oily component which is contained in the tint-care cosmetic can evaporate.
Further, if the discharging hole remains open due to the broken switching pole, various problems can happen. For example, the content can spill out from the container when the container is pressed by an outer force or the container is placed upside down, the inside of the cap can become dirty with the discharged content, the unnecessarily discharged content becomes useless if it gets hardened, etc.
Further in the conventional cosmetic case with the nozzle tip, an opening portion of the container is deformed easily by the shock from the outside because the container, in which content is contained, is made by a soft tube in order that the content can be discharged easily through the nozzle tip.
If the nozzle tip is loosened from the container, air can be introduced through a connecting part and oily component of the content can evaporate thereby the content becomes hardened. Further the content can leak out from the container thereby the leaked content can stick to articles in the carrying bag and the interior of the carrying bag can become dirty.
To solve the problems of the conventional tube-type cosmetic case as described above, the applicant of the present invention have disclosed a cosmetic case capable of blocking outside air from being contacted to the oily gel-type tint-care cosmetic, which is contained in the container, so that not only the problem that the tint-care cosmetic gels harden but also other problems those can be occurred due to the opened discharging hole of the nozzle tip can be solved through the Korean registered utility invention No. 385091.
The registered invention has a container, in which the content is contained, a content outlet which is located at the opening part of the case through of an outer body, a switching adjustment part having a switching knob which is provided to open or close the content outlet selectively, an outer body on which a nozzle tip is provided at the upper portion and which is assembled to the outside of the switching adjustment part, and a cap to press the switching knob, which is protruded from the side of the outer body, in order to block the content outlet.
The registered invention opens or closes the content outlet selectively by the cap which is separated or installed with respect to the container.
If the cap is installed to the container, the switching knob of the switching adjustment part at the inside of the cap is restrained to close up inwardly so that a pressing pole of the switching knob presses the content outlet to be blocked.
Thus, the tint-care cosmetic in the case is protected from being contacted with the air and from becoming hardened.
When makeup using the tint-care cosmetic which is contained in the case stably, because the content outlet is blocked, the cap should be separated from the cosmetic case.
If the cap is separated from the cosmetic case, the switching knob of the switching adjustment part, which has been pressed by the inside of the cap, is set to free and the pressing pole is detached from the content outlet because the switching knob is protruded by the inherent elastic force.
If the pressing pole of the switching knob is detached, the content outlet is restored to an original state to open the content transmitting path because it is made by an elastic material (for example, rubber).
If the content transmitting path of the content outlet is opened, the content which is contained in the cosmetic case can be discharged through the nozzle tip and makeup can be performed by rubbing the discharged content to the desired portion of the skin with the nozzle tip.
When discharging the content in the container through the nozzle tip, the content is discharged from the nozzle tip with the cosmetic case placed upside down.
When the container is of a soft tube-type capable to press to discharge, the content is discharged by pressing the container.
After finishing makeup, the content outlet is blocked with the cap covered over the nozzle tip to maintain.
The registered invention is advantages in that the oily gel-type tint-care cosmetic can be used stably because the air is protected from being introduced into the inside of the cosmetic case where the tint-care cosmetic is contained. However, large number of the parts of the nozzle tip reduces productivity according to an assembling process and causes the cost increased.
Thus, it is necessary to simplify the structure in order to reduce the cost as well as to perform airtight process stably.